Ella es mi verdadero amor (Sontails)(Female Tails)
by Randall M'Moller
Summary: Sonic suele meterse en problemas, para alejarse de ellos problemas ingresa a una nueva escuela donde conocerá nuevas amistades, pero nunca se imagino que el destino le pondría a una hermosa zorra de dos colas llamada Tails, al que se enamoraría profundamente. Sontails (Sonic x female Tails)
1. Chapter 1

Y ahí estaba yo, parado frente a la escuela, viendo a varios saliendo y entrando, debo aceptarlo, estaba nervioso, era mi primera vez en esta escuela cuyos motivos por cambiarme de escuela es algo que no quisiera recordar. Me arme de valor e hice un gesto de despedida a mi padre, Dios ! Nunca me había puesto asi de nervioso, iba a conocer gente nueva y todo lo demás.

" _Ya cálmate Sonic solo son estudiantes como tu, no muerden_ " Me dije yo mismo. Tome un respiro y entre. Todos parecían ocupados conversando unos con otros... y claro, no faltaba esos mirones que examinaban de pies a cabeza a todo el que entraba, especialmente si era un nuevo, pero solo trate de ignorarlos.

Busque un rincón en donde establecerme a esperar la hora de entrar a los salones, " _Maldita sea Sonic tienes 16 años y te pones como niño?_ " Me regañe a mi mismo, sabia perfectamente eso, pero, es inevitable, estaba alrededor de gente nueva, especialmente para mi que era tímido, aunque trataba de no parecerlo.

El débil sonido del timbre pero penetrante me saco de mis pensamientos. En seguida observe que todos se reunían al patio de la escuela a si que los seguí y busque la fila de chicos que mas parecían mas aproximado a mi edad y grado.

La directora empezó a hablar el discurso de bienvenida y otras cosas que no me intereso mucho, pero llego el momento que tarde o temprano tenia que llegar, " _Oh no_ " Pensé, " _Tenemos un alumno nuevo aquí, aver si levanta la mano para conocerlo ?_ " Dijo con voz enérgica la directora, Me quede en shock por un momento pero volví a la realidad, levante la mano lentamente, " _Cual es tu nombre jovencito ?_ " Dijo la directora, de repente me sentí muy incomodo, había un silencio total en el patio, esperando una respuesta, di gracias a Dios que no me saco al frente.

" _Sonic_ " " _Sonic el Erizo_ " respondí lo suficiente fuerte como para que me puedan escuchar, observe a un pequeño grupo de chicas que se hablaban al oído soltando risitas, entre ellas una equidna de piel morena, muy simpática por cierto. Pero no tenia ni la menor idea de que al entrar al salón, iba a ver a la chica mas hermosa del mundo y la que me cambiaria por completo.

Entre al salón junto a un profesor, mandó a que todos se pararan y me señalo la carpeta en donde me quedaría, al fondo, era la única carpeta disponible, camine hacia ella evitando hacer contacto visual con todos y me senté, no había pasado ni una hora y ya quería regresar a casa, patético.

De pronto, sin ningún motivo miré al lado mío y ahí estaba, la chica mas hermosa que haya visto, una zorra de dos colas con un bellísimo pelaje dorado que brillaba por el sol y unos bellísimos ojos color diamante tan claro como el agua. Me quede impactado y me ruboricé mucho, sentía algo que no había sentido antes, amor verdadero, o simplemente una ilusión, aun no lo sabia, pero el punto era que me dejo enamorado, a tal nivel de que empecé a fantasear con ella, me empecé a imaginar una vida con ella. Pero todo se arruinó cuando ella volteo a mi lado, rápidamente desvíe la mirada y tratando de ocultar mi extremado sonrojo, gire la cabeza a otro lado, ella solo se limito a hacer un gesto suspicacia y volvió a lo suyo, me sentí un idiota, pero eso si, quería conocerla, conocerla y saber su nombre sea como sea, no me importaba como.

• • •

Ya habían terminado las clases de ahí y los chicos salían corriendo como si les siguiera el mismo demonio, yo solo me limite a bajar lentamente las escaleras cuando ya la mayoría había salido, sin dejar de pensar en esa chica que me había cautivado, esa zorra de dos colas que me había impactado tanto, moría de ganas por algún dia hablar con ella.

Llegue a casa cansado, aun no acaba el verano y estaba sudado. Me desvestí, dejando mis cosas en el cuarto, y me metí a la ducha, " _Por que simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ella_ " pensé, era verdad, no podía, en verdad creo que me había enamorado, esta vez sentía que era real.

No pude comer tranquilamente, ya que mi hermano menor, Manic, no paraba de irritarme, pero era mi hermano, que mas podía hacer aun asi lo quería. Lave mis platos y subí rápidamente a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con llave y me tire en mi cama, cerrando lentamente los ojos y entrando en un profundo sueño, donde solo reinaba mis propias fantasías y aquella zorra de dos colas y de pelaje dorado que tanto ocupaba en mi cabeza.

 **Bueeenooo , hasta aquí acaba el primer capitulo de este fanfic de Sontailsko, dejen sus comentarios, para poder motivarme a seguir este fanfic, hasta prontooo ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Finalmente aquí esta el segundo capitulo después de mucho tiempo, la verdad es que ni siquiera eh ingresado a esta cuenta en todo este tiempo por muchas responsabilidades que tuve, pero aquí está, prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez :)**_

Me levanté de golpe al oír que tocaban la puerta de mi cuarto "Sonic, no puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormido después de regresar del colegio" dijo la madre de Sonic "levántate que llegarás tarde al colegio". Pesadamente me levanté, arrastrando los pies entre al baño y me miré al espejo, mi aspecto lucía desordenado, de hecho no tanto, solo que mis púas estaban un poco desordenadas, "creo que será mejor si tomo una ducha con agua caliente" pensé. La sensación era muy relajante, quería dejar las preocupaciones aunque sea por un momento, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien se me vino a la cabeza, la hermosa zorra de ojo azules que vi el dia anterior, estaba confirmado, me había enamorado, pero como hacerlo? Como conocerla? Como podría acercarme a ella ? le agradaría?, esto ya me estaba estresando, no creí que una persona me llegue a cautivar tanto.

Después de correr para evitar la tardanza a la escuela, entré al salón con la respiración agitada y me senté en mi pupitre, todos estaban en lo suyo, algunos en grupo conversando y otros haciendo lo que sea que estén haciendo, sabía lo que era ser el chico nuevo de la escuela, sin amigos, solo, nadie con quien hablar, etc. Pero tarde o temprano eso iba a cambiar.

Después de unas largas horas de clase llegó la hora del descanso, la mayoría de los chicos bajaron al patio pero yo unos cuantos mas nos quedamos en el salón, realmente no me apetecía salir a "socializar", al momento que iba a recostarme al pupitre un erizo plateado junto a un equidna se acercaron a mí. "Tu eres Sonic no ?" dijo el equidna, "Si" respondí cortantemente, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. "Por que no sales al patio como los demás? O acaso eres una persona antisocial" dijo el equidna con tono burlón, "No es eso" dije inmediatamente, "Estoy muy cansado, eso es todo, prefiero quedarme tranquilamente sentado aquí", "Que raro eres" dijo el equidna mientras reía, "Vamos, amenos ven con nosotros" dijo el erizo plateado. No me quedó mas remedio que aceptar.

"A si que no nos quieres decir el motivo del porque decidiste irte de tu colegio anterior" "Tan grave es ?" Dijo el equidna, "No es eso, es que prefiero no contárselo a...", "Que torpe" interrumpió el erizo plateado "No nos hemos presentado, yo soy silver y el es knucles", "mucho gusto" respondí yo. En ese instante al desviar mi mirada al otro lado vi un grupo de chicas, pero la que mas me interesaba ahí era la zorra de ojos azules, era tan hermosa, sus flequillos le quedaban perfecto, su figura era perfecta y tenía unas curvas deliciosas. Mientras knucles y silver estaban hablando notaron mi cara de bobo que miraba hacia la zorra de dos colas, "Hey" dijo knucles "Sonic despierta" dijo knucles haciendo un fuerte chasquido con sus dedos, knucles y silver al darse cuenta a quien miraba con esa cara de bobo rieron inmediatamente a lo que yo me ruboricé, "No me digas que te enamoraste de..." Dijo knucles a lo que yo interrumpí inmediatamente "No!" Dije ahora si completamente ruborizado, "Vamos Sonic no pasa nada" "No se los diremos a nadie" dijo Silver. "Pues no creo que se fije en ti, con esa cara de bobo que tienes" dijo knucles riendo fuertemente a lo que Silver le dio un codazo "No le hagas caso Sonic, le gusta bromear de esa manera" "No es asi knucles" dijo amenazante a knucles, yo solo me limite a asentir, la verdad no me había enfadado mucho.

Ya terminada la hora del descanso me percaté que el supervisor de la escuela estaba reorganizando a los alumnos en cada lugar, no quería que me cambien de lugar, me sentía a gusto en el asiento de al fondo, "Alumno Sonic usted siéntese allí" al darme cuenta de a que lugar señalaba el supervisor casi me desmayo, mi corazón dio un vuelco, estaba paralizado de los nervios, "ESTARÉ SENTADO AL LADO DE ELLA !" Grité en mis pensamientos "No lo puedo creer, no se si estoy emocionado o decepcionado". Caminé lentamente hacia mi asiento intentando no hacer contacto visual con ella, ella me miraba con curiosidad, como si estuviese haciendo algo raro, el hecho de que me estuviese mirando me hacía ruborizar aún más. Ya era suficiente, decidí voltear y mirarla a los ojos, quería ver esos hermosos ojos aunque sea por unos momentos, inmediatamente mi cara se volvió completamente roja mientras que en ella pude notar un leve, casi invisible sonrojo en sus mejillas a lo que ella inmediatamente miro a otro lado intentando aparentar que no pasó nada, intentando aparentar que ninguno de miró a los ojos.

Ya la clase había terminado, todos se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares mientras que yo, el único en el salón, sentado en mi pupitre no paraba de pensar en aquella zorra con esos hermosos ojos que me hizo quedar embobado, "Ella se ruborizó ?" Pensé, "Y si posiblemente ella siente algo por mí?" Pensé mientras me emocionaba, "No!" Pensé "Que tonterías estoy pensando, ni siquiera me conoce, solo soy un chico cualquiera para ella"... "Pero...y si no es asi?", "Ugh ya basta" pensé "Todo esto me esta volviendo loco! ".

En ese instante veo una silueta por la ventana del aula, era ella !, pero que hacia ella sola en el pasadizo del colegio ?. Pero de pronto una idea se me vino a la cabeza, "Oh no, debo estar loco para hacer eso" pensé, "Debes hacerlo" dijo una voz en mi subconsciente, "Como esperas hacerte amiga de ella o incluso más si no le diriges ni una sola palabra", "No soy bueno hablando con las chicas" respondí, "Entonces puedes ir olvidándote de la chica de tus sueños" Dijo mi subconsciente a regaños, "Esta bien, lo haré ! " dije decidido. Lo pensé muchas veces pero era verdad, esa era la única forma de conocerla y probablemente hacerme su "amigo", tomé aire y me empecé a dirigir hacia ella poco a poco queriendo evitar que ella se percatara que me estaba acercando hacia ella, mi corazón latía fuertemente y las piernas me temblaban, estaba al borde del pánico, trate de controlarme pero era inútil, así era yo. Ya parado detrás de ella, llego la hora de llamar su atención...

"Emm... H-Hola"

 _ **Uff me duelen los dedos xD, Bueno no se olviden de dejar sus reviews si es que alguien en este mundo lee este fanfic xd , dejen críticas constructivas, este es el primer fanfic que hago y quiera saber la opinión de mas gente :)**_

 _ **Bye !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a Wavetty que por cierto en este capítulo tomé muy en cuenta sus recomendaciones, muchas gracias ;) , Tails foxy kun y a todos los demás que dejaron sus reviews, me animan a continuar este fic. Sin nada mas que decir, a leer !**_

"Oh...hola" dijo la zorra con un tono de voz medio nervioso, "Tu debes ser el chico nuevo, Sonic no es así ?", "Si" respondí, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, mi mente estaba en blanco, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de como tener una conversación"agradable" con ella. "Y tu... C-Cual es tu nombre?", no era algo brillante pero era lo mejor que se me había ocurrido decir, "Miles Power, pero llámame Tails" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sin duda me pareció la sonrisa mas hermosa que eh visto. "Es muy amigable" pensé, pero unos momentos después ya ambos nos quedamos sin nada que decir, se produjo un silencio incomodo, yo solo desviaba la mirada tratando de no mirarla a los ojos, pero Tails decidió romper el silencio, "B-Bueno me tengo que ir, hasta luego", al escucharla decir eso reaccioné e intenté detenerla, no perdería la oportunidad de conocer a la chica de mis sueños, "Espera!" Dije rápidamente, en eso ella volteó y me miro directamente a los ojos a lo que inmediatamente me sonrojé, "Si ?, Que pasa?" Dijo Tails con suspicacia, "Emm...Bueno yo", "Vamos, Piensa rápido" grité en mis pensamientos, "Quisieras que te acompañe?" Dije con inseguridad, "Que?" Dijo Tails frunciendo el ceño, "L-Lo siento no tienes que aceptar si no quieres" dije avergonzado, me sentía como un idiota, "Como sea, ya me voy" dije cabizbajo, "Espera" Dijo Tails colocando su mano en mi hombro, "No eh dicho que no" dijo Tails, en el acto mi rostro se tornó rojo, "Bueno, vamos?" Dijo Tails sonriente, yo solo asentí torpemente.

Mientras caminábamos había un silencio entre los dos, ella solo miraba hacia delante, como tratando de no tener contacto visual conmigo, "Por que actúa de esa manera?, significará algo?" Pensé, "Como sea, no vamos a estar todo el camino sin decir nada, no perderé la oportunidad de ganarme su amistad". "Asi que.." Dije tratando encontrar algún tema de conversación, "Que te gusta hacer?", ella volteó y me miró seriamente, "Bueno, en mis ratos libres...suelo inventar cosas", "Inventar cosas? Cosas como que?" Dije interesado, pero al pensar un poco se me vino algo en la cabeza, "Eres mecánica?" Pregunté sorprendido, "Si..." Dijo Tails cabizbaja, como si le diera vergüenza admitirlo, sus mejillas estaban coloradas. "Es genial" dije con una pequeña sonrisa, "No me parece raro, al contrario, te hace única" dije alegremente, "Lo dices enserio ?" Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos azules resplandecientes, "S-Si" dije embobado, perdiéndome en su mirada,"Dios... Es tan hermosa" pensé. En todo el camino me estuvo hablando acerca de sus inventos, no era algo que me interesara mucho, pero la escuchaba, hasta que ella se detuvo en seco, "Aquí es mi casa" dijo Tails con un sonrisa, "Oh, bien", nos quedamos un momento en silencio, no sabía como despedirme, con un beso en la mejilla ?, Un abrazo?, "No!, eso sería ir demasiado rápido" pensé, "Bueno... Adiós" dijo tails desviando la mirada y acto seguido entro rápidamente a casa.

"Que incomodo fue eso" pensó Tails, cuando iba a subir por las escaleras vio a su madre en la cocina, "Oh, hola mamá" dijo Tails, "Tails, hija que tal la escuela?" dijo la madre de Tails, "Bien mamá" respondió, pero cuando iba a subir las escaleras su madre la detuvo, "Hija, espera" dijo sería, "Que pasa mamá?" Dijo Tails nerviosa, "Quien es el chico con quien has venido acompañada" dijo curiosa su madre, "B-Bueno, es el chico nuevo" dijo Tails, "Ohh ya veo" "Y dime algo, te gusta?" Dijo su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Tails al escuchar eso inmediatamente su rostro se tornó rojo "Que?!" Gritó Tails, "Q-Que estas diciendo mamá, apenas lo conozco !", Su madre soltó una pequeña risa por el comportamiento de su hija, "Tranquila hija solo estoy jugando, Anda ya a cambiarte y baja a comer", "Ok" respondió Tails aún ruborizada. Al entrar a su cuarto inmediatamente se tiró boca abajo en la cama "Como mi madre puede pensar que me gusta a Sonic" pensó tails, "Es ridículo, si apenas lo conozco... Pero... por otro lado es lindo, amable y tan...". "Pero que estoy diciendo!" Gritó Tails en sus pensamientos con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. "M-Me daré una ducha, parece que el calor me esta afectando" Dijo Tails.

"Le habré caído bien?" Pensó Sonic echado en su cama mientras miraba al techo "En verdad me gustaría ser su amigo o incluso algo mas... pero realmente dudo que eso sea posible." Se entristeció, "Una chica como ella debe tener a muchos chicos detrás... pero chicos en el que ella si se podría enamorar" Pensó casi en la depresión, "Será mejor que me rinda" . "No te parece que estas exagerando?" Dijo una voz en su subconsciente, "Estoy siendo realista" respondió Sonic, "No puedes rendirte sin haberlo intentado" dijo su subconsciente, "Aún así, aunque lo intentara todo sería en vano" respondió Sonic, "No notaste en la manera tan nerviosa en el que se comportaba cuando estaba junto a ti?" Respondió su subconsciente, "Si pero.." Dijo Sonic, "Quizá eso signifique algo" interrumpió su subconsciente, "No quiero ilusionarme a si que te pido que te calles" Grito en sus pensamientos. Sonic se levanto y bajó a la cocina, "Ya casi termino de cocinar, mientras anda haciendo tus deberes" dijo la madre de manera dominante, "Esta bien" respondió Sonic, hacer los deberes no era algo que le agrade mucho. Entro a su cuarto y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, dio un suspiro y se recostó quedándose profundamente dormido.

"Es un hermoso atardecer no es así?" Dijo Sonic mientras se sentaba al lado de Tails en la cálida arena, "Si, muy lindo" dijo Tails suspirando felizmente, Sonic se quedo observándola, el sol reflejaba en sus ojos y la brisa acariciaba su rostro, el sonido del mar daba una sensación de relajo. "Emm,Tails..." Dijo Sonic, "Si?" Respondió Tails suavemente, "Hay algo que te quise decir desde hace tiempo..." Dijo Sonic nerviosamente, Tails miraba a los ojos Esmeralda de Sonic, "Y-Yo... Bueno lo que te quiero decir es...Bueno..." , "Tranquilo" interrumpió Tails "Sé lo que me quieres decir..." dijo Tails tomando las manos de Sonic, "Y la verdad...es que yo tambien siento lo mismo por ti", "Te amo Sonic" Dijo Tails mientras miraba a esos ojos esmeralda resplandecientes, "Y-Yo tambien te amo...te amo desde la primera vez que te vi" dijo Sonic con la voz quebrada, daba la sensación de que estuviese a punto de llorar. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, la cálida brisa acariciaba el rostro de los dos mientras que el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el mar, sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, ambos cerraron los ojos queriendo demostrar lo que sentían el uno al otro, hacía falta solo unos milímetros para que sus labios tengan contacto. Pero desgraciadamente fueron interrumpidos por un ruido, como de alguien que tocaba una puerta, "Sonic , la comida esta lista, baja ahora mismo" Dijo la madre de Sonic a través de la puerta, Sonic despertó de un salto a tal punto de que casi se cae de la silla, "Voy !" Grito Sonic incorporándose sin dejar de pensar, en aquel hermoso sueño.

A tan solo unas calles de distancia se encontraba Tails haciendo una especie de mejora a su Avioneta al que lo bautizó con el nombre de "Tornado X", era impresionante, una chica de 15 años capaz de construir y reparar maquinas muy complejas, se supone que eso era algo que atraería el respeto y admiración de mucha gente pero en vez de eso solo le trajo burlas y el apodo de una chica "Nerd", pero eso no era algo que le importase a Tails. "Tails Hija no pases mucho tiempo ahí" Grito la madre de Tails desde el otro lado del Taller, "No te preocupes, no tardaré mucho" respondió Tails, sabiendo que lo que dijo iba a ser exactamente lo contrario. "Creo que mejor tomaré un descanso... Y una ducha" Dijo disgustada, estaba toda manchada de aceite y otros químicos del tornado X.

POV Tails:

Me desvestí y entre a la ducha, abrí la llave del agua caliente y entré, inmediatamente mi cuerpo se sintió relajado. "No quiero salir nunca de aquí" pensé, cerré los ojos, el agua recorría a través de mi espalda, la sensación era muy relajante, era perfecto para olvidarse de las preocupaciones aunque sea por un momento. Pero en un instante, una persona en especial entró en mis pensamientos. "Es lindo, lo admito" pensé, "Pero apenas lo conocí hoy, no estoy segura de que tipo de persona es", "Aunque... Por lo que vi, me parece que es una buena persona", al darme cuenta de lo que decía, reaccioné de una vez. "Como sea, será mejor que ya salga de aquí", cerré la llave y salí rápidamente.

Fin POV Tails

"Creo que seguiré trabajando en el tornado X" dijo Tails, la verdad no le apetecía pero no tenía nada que hacer, ya había terminado las tareas de la escuela y en el caso de ella no necesitaba estudiar para los exámenes. "Tails, Marine vino a verte!" Avisó la madre de Tails, "Ya voy !" Dijo Tails felizmente, bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras y le dió un rápido abrazo, "Vamos, subamos al cuarto rápido" dijo Marine mientras la jalaba del brazo, entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta rápidamente, "Bueno a que se debe tanta prisa" dijo Tails cruzando los brazos, "Adivina que" Dijo Marine con aparente emoción, "Ayer conocí a un chico y a que no sabes como es" Dijo dando pequeños saltos de emoción, "No, no lo sé" dijo Tails rodando los ojos, no era la primera vez que venía con algo así, pero como toda buena amiga se decidió a escucharla. "Siempre vienes con lo mismo, te enamoras muy rápido" dijo Tails seriamente, "No quiero escuchar tus sermones" bromeó Marine, "Y que me dices de ti, te gusta a algún chico?" Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, "Yo? N-No... No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías" dijo Tails tratando de no parecer nerviosa, pero fue en vano, "No lo puedo creer ! Tu ? Enamorada?!" Río fuertemente, Tails inmediatamente se lanzó sobre ella con la intención de hacerla callar, "Baja la voz" Dijo Tails amenazante casi a susurros, "Quien es ?, Es de la escuela?" Dijo Marine Insistente, "Vamos!, no me dejes con la intriga!", "Marine calmate!, te eh dicho que no me gusta a nadie" dijo Tails tratando de sonar seria, "Pero si se te re-nota" "Quien es?, Silver? Shadow? Espio?... El chico nuevo?", "Q-Que?!" Interrumpió Tails, "C-Como se te ocurre pensar que me gustaría a Sonic!, apenas lo conozco!" Dijo dándole la espalda, tratando de ocultar su rostro ruborizado, "No lo creo! Te gusta a al chico nuevo!", "Esto se va a poner bueno, se como puedo conseguir su número" dijo Marine con una sonrisa maliciosa, "Que?, Que vas a hacer?" Dijo Tails preocupada, Marine tomó su móvil y empezó a marcar algún número, Tails inmediatamente adivinó lo que tenía planeado hacer, "Oh No" pensó Tails. "Dame eso!" Gritó Tails tratando desesperadamente de arrebatar el móvil de las manos de Marine mientras que esta se reía a carcajadas. "Shhh, va a contestar" Dijo Marine apartando a Tails, "Marine, cuelga ahora mismo" dijo Tails amenazante, literalmente la pobre estaba echando fuego por los ojos, "Tranquila, va a ser divertido" dijo Marine soltando una pequeña risa, pero fue demasiado tarde, se escucho una voz a través del móvil, "Hola?... Quien habla?".

 **Bueeeno espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me empeñé en este capitulo :). Pero antes de irme quiero comunicarles que mis clases empezarán dentro de poco (Estaba de vacaciones u.u) y es muy probable que tarde en actualizar los capítulos de ahora en adelante, pero haré todo los posible para darme un espacio y seguir escribiendo, planeo hacer que este fanfic sea algo largo.**

 **Adiós y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ;) !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! , se acuerdan de mi? (lo más probable es que no ;-;). Si si les debo una disculpa por haber dejado prácticamente olvidado este fic, lo siento, las cosas en la escuela iban algo fuertes y ahora que estoy empezando en la universidad no sé como voy a sobrevivir xd, tengo una vida a parte de escribir fics saben ;-;, pero eso no justifica haber abandonado por casi 10 meses este fic, les recomiendo leerlo desde el primer capitulo para que sepan de que iba, bueno dejándose de parloteos, a leer!.**

En el capítulo anterior:

"Shhh, va a contestar" Dijo Marine apartando a Tails, "Marine, cuelga ahora mismo" dijo Tails amenazante, literalmente la pobre estaba echando fuego por los ojos, "Tranquila, va a ser divertido".

"Marine! Por-" Inmediatamente Tails fue interrumpida por una voz proveniente del teléfono.

"Hola? Quien habla?"

Tails trató desesperadamente de coger el teléfono y cortar la llamada pero lamentablemente Marine fue más rápida.

"Hola!, tu eres Sonic, cierto?" Dijo Marine.

"S-Si, nos conocemos?"

"No lo creo, pero aquí hay alguien que creo que si conoces" Dijo dando una mirada burlona a Tails.

Tails se ruborizó fuertemente, ya no había escapatoria, su mejor amiga la había atrapado.

"A veces me haces plantear la pregunta de el por qué somos mejores amigas" Susurró Tails dando una mirada fulminante, Marine solo se limitó a sonreír con picardía.

Tails tomó un respiro, ¿Que tendría que decirle? ¿Tendría que cortar la llamada?, no, eso sería muy descortés no es así?

"Hola, S-Sonic, Soy yo… Tails"

Hubo un pequeño silencio a través de la linea.

"Umm, Sonic?"

"S-Si aquí estoy"

"Ah…bueno, la verdad es que esto es un error"

"Que?"

"A lo que me refiero es que yo no tuve la intención de llamarte"

"Oh…. Entiendo"

Aquellas palabras fue como una estocada en el corazón para Sonic, Tails se pudo percatar de la decepción en su voz.

"E-Entonces…. Ya me voy"

"Claro, Adiós"

Tails cortó la llamada y dió un suspiro de alivio.

"Fuiste cruel" Dijo Marine

"Y crees que no lo sé?"

Tails no podía evitar sentirse mal, había sido muy cruel con el, ella no era así.

"Crees que debería llamarlo?" Pregunto Tails.

Marine la miro sorprendida.

"P-Para disculparme claro"

"Umm…" Murmullo Marine, sobándose la barbilla, "Creo que eso estaría bien, hazlo".

Tails asintió y cogió el móvil, sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

"Por qué me siento así?" Pensó Tails.

*Perspectiva de Sonic*

"Acaso dije algo malo?, creo que no lo hice, pero debí buscar un tema con el que podamos mantener la charla, tal vez estaba muy ocupada y no tenía tiempo para hablar con nadie".

Miré hacia el techo.

"Como terminé enamorándome de ella?, esto no lo sentí antes, esto…es algo nuevo".

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar, me sacó de mis pensamientos al instante.

"Podría ser…?" Pensé.

Rápidamente cogí el móvil y contesté.

"Hola?" Tragé saliva, esperando una respuesta.

"Sonic, habla Tails"

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, me quedé sin palabras.

"Emm...Llamé para disculparme por lo de antes"

"N-No te preocupes"

Mi cabeza buscaba desesperadamente las palabras correctas, debía actuar rápido, no dejaría que pasar esta oportunidad de acercarme más a ella.

"Entonces… Me despido, nos vem-"

"Espera!", por mi buena suerte, una gran idea vino a mi, aunque sabía de el riesgo que corría.

"Quisiera saber si aceptarías que vayamos a la escuela juntos".

Hubo otro silencio a través de la línea, me quedé estático por un momento, esperando la respuesta, nervioso e impaciente.

"Y-Yo no lo sé"

*Fin perspectiva de Sonic*

Marine, aquella que se encontraba pegada al teléfono escuchando toda la conversación, dio pequeños saltos de emoción.

"Awww es casi como una cita!" dijo en voz baja y emocionada, "Vamos Tails di que si!"

Tails inmediatamente colocó su mano en el micrófono del móvil, evitando que Sonic oyese a Marine.

"No crees que es muy pronto para que me pida eso?"

"Solo te está pidiendo que vayan juntos a la escuela, que hay de malo en eso?" Dijo Marine.

Tails dudó por un momento, pero debía aceptar que Marine tenía razón, no era precisamente como una cita.

"Tails? Estás ahí?" Se escuchó una voz a través de la linea.

"Si, si"

"B-Bueno y que dices?"

"Si, nos vemos mañana en la mañana, queda?"

"Queda"

"Entonces me voy, nos vemos mañana, Sonic"

Tails cortó la llamada.

Sonic se aventó a la cama y dio un suspiro de alivio, se sentía bien, sentía que se acercaba a ella aún más, se sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo.

"Que diré cuando la vea?" Se preguntó Sonic.

Marine se había despedido de Tails, prácticamente Tails la había botado de su casa, estaba siendo insoportable para ella, no paraba de hablar de como sería la "cita" con Sonic.

Tails se recostó en su cama, su cabeza aún procesaba lo sucedido, todo había sido tan rápido.

"Que debería decir cuando lo vea?" Se pregunto Tails.

Estaba claro, Tails se había enamorado, solo que aún ella no lo sabía.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su vista estaba nublada, tiernamente sobó sus ojos tratando de recuperar la clara visión.

"Llegó el día" Dijo Tails mirando hacia el techo, por instinto volteó hacia el reloj de su pared, las agujas del reloj marcaban las 6:50 de la mañana.

"Maldición, me quedé dormida!"

Rápidamente se levantó de cama y fué al baño, no había tiempo para ducharse, desesperadamente arreglaba su cabello.

"Tails, Te buscan!" Avisó su Madre a través de la puerta del baño.

"Dile que salgo en cinco minutos, no te dije que toques la puerta antes de entrar a mi cuarto?" Dijo Tails, mientras se colocaba el uniforme.

Tails salió del baño rápidamente.

"Y a que viene ese chico?" Dijo su madre con una sonrisa pícara.

"Solo vino para ir juntos a la escuela mamá, es todo" Dijo Tails de manera redundante.

Tails cogió su maleta y salió dejando a su madre en el cuarto.

"Me voy!" Dijo bajado las escaleras.

"Tails! Aunque sea podrías tomar tu desayuno?!"

"Tomaré desayuno es la escuela!,adiós!"

Salió de casa, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

La madre de Tails, se quedó observando la puerta de entrada, no podía evitar sentir algo de preocupación.

Tails vio a Sonic frente a la entrada de su casa, parado de espaldas, miraba su reloj mientras movía sus pies impacientemente, aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Tails, ella observaba sus púas por un momento, le causaba curiosidad y la vez les parecían atractivas.

Tails dió un respiro, se acerco a Sonic y llamó su atención con dos toques en sus hombros.

Sonic dió un pequeño sobresalto ante eso, Tails contuvo la risa.

"Siento la tardanza, olvidé colocar el despertador" Dijo Tails con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sonic se ruborizó al ver lo adorable que se veía.

"Nos vamos?" Dijo Tails.

"C-Claro"

Caminaban a una distancia de considerable, no decían nada el uno al otro, Sonic observó a Tails, ella tenía la mirada perdida, parecía estar pensando en algo importante.

"Se ve tan linda" Pensó Sonic.

La suave brisa acariciaba los hermosos flequillos de Tails, los rayos del sol de la mañana iluminaban su suave pelaje rubio.

Tails al percatarse de que Sonic la observaba se ruborizó levemente.

"Ummm Sonic, pasa algo?"

"Ah? No n-nada, lo siento, andaba distraído" Dijo Sonic tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

Tails rió dulcemente.

"Te entiendo, yo tambien soy así"

Sonic soltó una risa nerviosa.

Ambos se encontraban caminando por una zona algo intransitada, era la primera vez que ambos conversaban tan amigablemente, eso era un muy buen comienzo, Tails reía a carcajadas tras oir los típicos chistes de Sonic, ambos esta vez no guardaban su distancia, estaban mas juntos al caminar. Había tal concentración entre ambos, que ninguno se dio cuenta de aquel cráter que se encontraba en la acerca.

"A si que…Tails que harás mañana?"

"Eh, bueno, nada supongo, a que viene esa pregunta?" pregunto con suspicacia.

"B-Bueno, eh pensado que tal vez… tu y yo podríamos- "

Sonic fue interrumpido por un grito de Tails al tropezar.

"Tails!"

Rápidamente Sonic cogió a Tails por la cintura, evitando que ella cayese al suelo. Los rostros de ambos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del uno al otro, sus rostros estaban completamente ruborizados, Sonic miraba los ojos de Tails fijamente, aquellos ojos celestes resplandecientes lo miraban con sorpresa, ambos se acercaban más y más.

"Que está pasando, que hago!" pensó Tails Tails.

"Solo déjate llevar" Dijo una voz en su subconsciente

"Que?, No!, apenas lo conozco"

"Tu sabes muy bien lo que quieres!" insistía aquella voz.

"Si"

"Si, que?"

"Tienes razón, Creo...Que… me dejaré…llevar, eso es lo que quiero… no es cierto?"

Tails cerró los ojos, Sonic sabía muy lo que significaba, sabía muy bien lo que ella esperaba, sus labios estaban temblando ligeramente.

"No puedo creer que esté pasando esto" Pensó Sonic.

"Hazlo! No la hagas esperar!, ella en verdad lo desea!" Dijo la voz de su subconsciente.

Sonic observo los hermosos y finos labios de Tails, se moría por besarla, por sentir sus labios, por sentir su calor. Se acercó más y más y más.

"S-Solo…. Es cuestión… de dejarse…llevar…"

 **Hasta aquí termina este hermoso capítulo! Me haré un tiempo para escribir el siguiente capítulo, estén seguro que esta vez no lo dejaré sin actualizar por tanto tiempo. Recomendaciones e ideas por PM, los aceptaré con gusto!**

 **Hasta pronto!**


End file.
